The Truth I Was Hiding
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Bathing in the moon's serene light, he allows the truth to flow from his mouth, letting the words float into her ears. All she does is listen, not saying a single word. She just listens.


_**The Truth I Was Hiding**_

* * *

><p>Laughter erupts from my mouth and hobbles past my parted lips. I feel his hand latch on to my hips and he swings me around, tugging me close against his warm body. Jollily, I wrap my arms around his neck, securing them there and pressing my face into the crook of his neck, allowing my eyes to shut. A serene feeling touches me as he puts me back on my feet, but never letting me go. I inhale his scent, enjoying the fragrance. He rubs circles on my back and my lips curl into a merry simper. I feel so free, like a blossoming flower amongst the fray of others, decorating the land in its unhidden beauty. I also feel so <em>loved<em>. I do not use words to express it, and neither does he, but our actions portray it quite clearly. My hand goes to the back of his neck and I rub the skin there, soothingly, gently. I hear him breathe a sigh of tranquility, an infinite calmness. His hand is softly caressing my back in small circles; it makes my jovial smile grow.

"I missed you, Link!" I say, inserting as much emotion as I could into those three words. My arms tighten around his neck instinctively and I allow my eyes to flutter open. I tilt my head back to gaze upon his handsome features. He looks at me, mirth dancing in his eyes. How can he be so breathtakingly handsome? How can he convey so much confidence and remain joyous? I tangle my gloved fingers in his dark blond hair, showing some of my affectionate actions.

Link buries his face in my hair and breathes in deeply, clutching me so very close, as if I would wither away into nothingness if he lets me go. "I missed you too, Zelda," he talks, his voice quiet and content. There is so much truth within his words. They touch my heart and bring it pure happiness. I feel so emotional right now, tears are occupying my eyes, blurring my vision. Eventually, they escape and silently cascade down my warm cheeks. Link's hand is there, cupping my cheek, using his thumb to catch the tears. Then, his other hand is cupping my other cheek, repeating the same action. I feel so…so _cheery_ right now, so full of _life_. Now that Link is here, I feel so very _complete_. My heart soars with unhidden happiness and the tears of joy that still continue to pour from my eyes portray just how happy I am to be with Link.

Link is my heart. He is my mind. He is my soul. Link is the other half of me, another part of my being. Without him, I am nothing, I am incomplete. I came to realize that I would cease to exist if something were to happen to him. If he is gone from this world, my will to live on will be severed and I will fall into darkness, into disarray. I want Link to understand this, and, as I gaze into his eyes that bore into my own, I try to pour as much emotion as I can into him. I shut my eyes as Link leans forward and presses a soft kiss to my chin. He kisses my cheeks next and then my nose. Eventually, he kisses my forehead and then the corners of my mouth. Lastly, he presses his lips against mine, connecting our lips.

My wildly beating heart skips a beat, causing me to lean against the man I love with all my heart. My heart intensifies its beating as we kiss deeply, his arms circle my waist and he tugs me closer against him. How can we possibly become much closer? I do not know. All I can think about is Link. The way he holds me firmly against his own body, the way his arms are tightly around my slender form, the way his lips move against my own. I can feel the pure love within his actions and it fills my mind with immensely wanted bliss.

When we part, he leans his forehead against mine and strokes my cheeks with his fingers, smiling fondly. I return his smile and slide my hands down to his chest.

"Zelda," he says. "There is something I have to tell you. I have a confession to make."

I lower my eyes for a moment before bringing them back up to meet his; there is hopefulness playing in his eyes. Hope for what? What does Link hope for? It has to be something good. If it is not, he would not be smiling at me in that loving way of his.

"I love you, Princess Zelda."

My breath catches in my throat.

"We have been together for four years now," Link continues, his fingers still brushing my cheeks lovingly. "I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife."

Tears occupy my eyes once more. "Link…"

"No, Zelda," Link input, shaking his head slowly. "Let me finish. I just want you to listen until I am finished."

I blink back my tears and nod my head, leaning into him and allowing my head to rest on his shoulder. As I do this, Link brushes my hair with his hand, holding me close.

"I cannot live without you, I realized," spoke the man I love, as the moon delivers its brilliant light to us in the night. "You are my love. You _are_ my life. Nothing will ever change that."

More tears come to my eyes, threatening to spill out.

Link kisses the top of my head. "You are my other half, you are my companion, my partner. I want no other. _You_ are the only one that I desire. You are talented, you are beautiful, you are wise, and you are truly a wonderful individual, Zelda."

I want to say something, but I remind myself that Link just wants me to listen. The words that pour from his mouth are true and they soothe my heart with glee.

"I love all your characteristics. I adore everything about you, Zelda…"

I shut my eyes, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks.

And he continues.

While we are bathing in the moon's serene light, he allows all these truths to flow from his mouth, letting the words float into my ears. All I do is listen, not saying a single word.

I just listen.


End file.
